


And If In That Moment

by allyasavedtheday



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, kind of, set during 4.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: Isak rolls his eyes and reaches for his beer again. Even’s teasing always feels different to his friends teasing him. Even’s teasing feels a lot like flirting.“Anyway back to Emma.”Fuck.“Why isn’t she your type?”Isak considers his options, considers a single conceivable reason why a straight seventeen-year-old boy wouldn’t like a girl like Emma. He can’t fucking think of a reason and it makes him panic but he’s also just- tired. So fucking tired of having to constantly lie about why he feels the way he does. So he settles on as close to the truth as he can get. “She just- I guess it’s never felt right.”*Or, what would've happened if Isak and Even had had the Halloween pregame alone like they had originally planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in three separate fics ([Part 1](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/156506358292/hey-i-love-your-hc-you-are-really-talented), [Part 2](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/156600177817/omg-ciara-that-was-the-sweetest-fic-i-say-this), [Part 3](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/156733023277/please-do-write-the-morning-after-part-to-the)) and based on this prompt:  
> "Ok so the other day i was rewatching Skam (again) and I was thinking about what would've happened if Isak and Even did have that pre-game for the Halloween party alone so I was wondering what are your thoughts about that?"
> 
> the characters do not belong to me and are courtesy of the genius that is Julie Andem
> 
> title comes from Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande & The Weeknd

Isak feels uncomfortable.

And awkward.

Even’s been here for ten minutes and the conversation has been about as stilted as it had that day on the tram.

Fuck, Isak never realised before how the majority of their previous conversations had had the crutch of a joint to loosen him up. He stares down at his beer can and takes another swig, hoping it’ll start kicking in soon.

He draws his gaze up after a moment and it flits to Even sitting on the opposite couch. He looks ridiculous, dressed up as God in a white tunic with a white, bushy wig and beard to complete the look.

(It might actually be more ridiculous that Isak still wants to kiss him even dressed like that.)

(And he probably shouldn’t think about kissing Even considering all that does is remind him of the kitchen and what almost happened last week before Noora showed up.)

“So, where’s Emma tonight?” Even asks, breaking Isak out of his reverie.

He opens his mouth and closes it again, nose wrinkling as he thinks back to his awkward rejection when she’d cornered him in school to ask if he wanted to do something tonight. “Uh, I think she might be going to that party?”

Even’s eyebrows quirk and there’s the hint of a smile behind his eyes. “Thinking you might get lucky?”

Isak’s laugh lasts about three seconds and falls flat even to his own ears. “I’m not- I mean, I don’t really think it’s gonna work between us.”

He half expects Even to voice the same complaints his friends have been throwing at him for weeks.

_“What’s wrong with you, Isak? She’s hot.”_

_“Some girl a million miles out of your league likes you and you’re- what? Trying to play hard to get?”_

_“What the fuck, are you gay?”_

Isak grimaces and shakes his head but when he finally looks over to gauge Even’s reaction there’s something like hope hidden in his expression.

“How come?” he asks quietly, unassumingly.

Isak shrugs, dropping his gaze to his lap again. “I don’t know, I’m just- I guess I’m not really that into her.”

The longer Even stays silent, the more Isak can feel himself start to panic. He keeps his eyes steadfastly downcast because he’s convinced if he looks at Even now he’ll completely give himself away. He hears rustling that tells him Even’s after standing up and it’s only the irrational fear that he might leave that causes Isak’s head to snap up at the sound.

He watches, dumbfounded, as Even shuffles around the coffee table and plops down on the couch beside him. Suddenly close enough for Isak to smell his aftershave, close enough Isak can feel the heat coming off him as he angles his body to face Isak.

“What are you doing?” he asks blankly.

“I was sitting too far away for such a serious conversation,” Even responds blithely, mouth turned up at the corners when he meets Isak’s gaze. “So,” he starts, resting his elbow against the back of the couch and leaning his head on his hand. “Why isn’t Emma your type?”

“I can’t take you seriously when you’ve got that white monstrosity on your head,” Isak says to deflect.

It works. Even makes an offended noise, reeling back with his hand over his heart. “Excuse me, I put an _effort_ into this costume,” he protests indignantly. “Which is more than I can say for you. Is your toga made out of a hoodie?”

“Wh- I- _Shut up_ ,” Isak sputters, feeling his lips curve up involuntarily when Even’s laugh rings out in the quiet of the room.

Even pulls the wig off his head, running a hand through his flattened hair to muss it up. There’s something terribly endearing about seeing it unstyled. “There. Happy?” Even asks with a pointed raise of his eyebrows as if he still doesn’t have the beard covering half his face.

Isak bites his lip to hold back a laugh and shakes his head. He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it – either the alcohol has finally kicked in or he’s just feeling brave – but he reaches over and carefully unhooks the elastic band that’s still holding the beard in place from behind Even’s ears. Even stays completely motionless as Isak lifts the beard up over his head but he can feel Even’s gaze heavy on him. He carefully avoids it as his fingers brush over the sides of Even’s cheeks, dropping the beard on the floor beside the couch.

There’s a moment where they sit too close, a teasing glint still dancing behind Even’s eyes and a faint blush still heating Isak’s cheeks, and Isak thinks if he had the guts to do it he might close the distance between them. Instead he looks away and lets his eyes land on Eskild’s speakers sitting on the cabinet behind the couch.

“I’m gonna put on some music,” he mumbles, pushing himself up off the couch and officially breaking the moment.

He plugs his phone in and picks the first playlist he sees when he opens Spotify. He doesn’t even really care what they listen to; he’d just needed a second to breathe. Nas filters out through the speakers and Isak freezes on his way back to the couch when he hears Even’s delighted laugh.

“Ah so you’ve heard of him now?” Even teases.

“I’d heard of him before,” Isak huffs as he sits back down, shoving Even’s shoulder for good measure.

“Uh huh,” Even smirks. The _I don’t believe you_ implicit in his grin.

Isak rolls his eyes and reaches for his beer again. Even’s teasing always feels different to his friends teasing him. Even’s teasing feels a lot like flirting.

“Anyway back to Emma.”

Fuck.

“Why isn’t she your type?”

Isak considers his options, considers a single conceivable reason why a straight seventeen-year-old boy wouldn’t like a girl like Emma. He can’t fucking think of a reason and it makes him panic but he’s also just- tired. So fucking tired of having to constantly lie about why he feels the way he does. So he settles on as close to the truth as he can get. “She just- I guess it’s never felt right.”

Even nods, silently gesturing for him to continue.

Isak swallows hard and looks away from Even’s searching gaze. “Like when we first hooked up, she tried to, y’know- go down on me and it just wasn’t-“

“You didn’t feel comfortable,” Even fills in for him and Isak finally looks at him.

Silently, he nods. “Yeah,” he mutters after a moment.

“That’s okay, you know,” Even continues, voice and expression completely devoid of judgement. “You don’t have to be ready for that yet if you’re not.”

Isak shakes his head. “That’s not really it…”

Even nods and Isak can see dawning realisation in his expression. Or confirmation, maybe. He’s not sure.

“Honestly, I don’t even really want to go this stupid party,” Isak admits with a half-hearted laugh closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face. He needs to get a grip.

“We don’t have to,” Even says immediately and Isak’s gaze snaps to him again.

“We don’t,” Even repeats. “If you don’t want to see her. We can just hang out here.”

Isak furrows his brow. “Don’t you wanna go out though?”

“Not if you’re not,” Even replies simply.

Isak’s mouth tugs up in a grin, some of the lightness from before seeping back into the moment. “Would you miss me that much?”

“Something like that,” Even answers softly. And there’s a flicker of something in his eyes that Isak can’t decipher. Something he’s not sure he’s ready to confront yet.

So he looks away again and starts fiddling with the lid of his beer can. “Why can’t you really dump Sonja?”

The question surprises even him. He hadn’t planned on asking it but he can’t deny he’s curious. Because last week Isak had learned three things:

1.    Even said he and Sonja have been growing apart.

2.    Even said he can’t break up with her.

3.    Even tried to kiss him.

And he thinks, in order for number 3 to make sense, he needs to figure out number 2 first.

Even’s prolonged silence makes Isak look up. He’s got a distant expression on his face as he rolls his beer can from one hand to the other. “It’s complicated,” he sighs finally.

Isak frowns, thinking that’s all he’s going to get but then Even continues.

“We’ve been together for so long- Sonja’s been there for me through some shitty things. She’s…familiar. The thought of being on my own after so long is kind of scary.” He finishes it off with an uncertain shrug and Isak doesn’t think he’s ever seen Even look so…vulnerable.

He feels like he’s peeking behind a mask. Even has always seemed so put together, so cool and in control. The Even sitting in front of him seems…nervous.

“So it’s like a safety thing?” Isak asks.

“I guess so.” Even sets his can on the table but Isak thinks it might be more so he has something to do than because he actually wants to put it down. “I’m not sure I’m brave enough to be on my own.”

Isak nods because he doesn’t know what else he can say. He’s never been in a real relationship before and his desire to tell Even to break up with Sonja is purely selfish. He’s not exactly an objective advisor.

“I’m starting to think I might want to risk it though,” Even says quietly.

Isak meets his gaze and the intensity with which Even is looking at him is almost stifling. The air is so heavy around them, Isak feels dizzy. Feels like, if he’s not careful, he might fall into Even.

(He’s probably in danger of that anyway, though.)

“Why?” he whispers and he doesn’t even know how he manages to force the word out but it leaves his mouth and then Even’s knee is suddenly touching his.

“I’ve just got a feeling it might be worth it,” Even whispers back. He’s got the same look on his face he’d had in the kitchen. The look Isak had seen right before he’d ducked his head and lowered his gaze, too afraid of what that look might mean.

He doesn’t duck his head now though. Instead, he shifts his body a little where he’s sitting so he’s turned more toward Even. He lets his body sway closer when the arm Even had been resting on the back of the couch slowly reaches up to slide around his neck. Even’s fingers twist in the hair at the nape of his neck and Isak shivers, eyes drifting closed at the sensation.

“Isak,” Even murmurs and Isak opens his eyes again. Even’s closer, so much closer than he’d been a second ago, and there’s a question in his gaze.

Isak puts his hand on Even’s thigh and hopes that’s answer enough.

Even’s throat bobs and Isak tracks the movement with his eyes until the tip of Even’s nose is brushing his and Isak’s breath is hitching at the proximity. Their foreheads rolls together and the breath between their mouths is shaky and, with his eyes falling shut, Isak feels the first tentative brush of Even’s lips against his.

It’s barely a touch but Isak feels it like an electric shock to the heart.

They don’t really pull away far enough to separate. Instead Even uses the hand on the back of Isak’s neck to guide him in again and slot their mouths together properly.

Within seconds it becomes frantic.

Isak’s fingers dig into Even’s thigh while his other hand clutches at Even’s shirt and he can’t tell which one of them is pulling the other closer or if it’s a joint effort. Isak’s used to being the initiator with kisses because he has to be. Because he needs it on his terms. Because it’s normally all for show.

But right now- he’s the one being kissed.

And it’s fucking exhilarating.

Even’s lips are insistent against his own as they work to pry his mouth open while his hands focus on tugging Isak closer and closer until he’s practically in Even’s lap. And then Even’s nipping at his lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth and Isak is _gone_.

Metaphorically. Mentally. Physically.

He feels himself go pliant, feels himself melt a little against Even and it just feels so _right_. The way he can feel Even’s mouth curve up at the sides every few seconds like he’s trying not to smile. The way his lips are already starting to feel tingly from the bruising weight of their kisses. The way his breath keeps exhaling as uneven puffs of air during the milliseconds where their lips are detached.

Even’s body is solid and real underneath his hands and it’s scary but it also makes him want to dig his fingers in harder, makes him want to leave bruises to say he was here and they did this, makes him want Even to leave bruises on _him_ to prove he’s not imagining this.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Even mumbles at some point, the words half lost to Isak’s mouth.

Isak turns his head to the side to release a breath, forehead leaning heavily against Even’s as he flicks his gaze up so their eyes meet. “I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

Even smiles that brilliant, beaming smile at him and Isak is helpless, tipping his head forward to connect their lips again.

Even’s hands move when they kiss this time, gravitating to Isak’s shoulders to gently push him back toward the armrest. Isak takes the hint and lies back even though he can hear his pulse thundering in his ears. Because suddenly Even is leaning over him – _on top of him_ – and his brain short-circuits.

He’s got a boy lying on top of him. _He’s making out with a boy_.  And it’s not just any boy; it’s _Even_. He’s finally, finally kissing Even and just the thought is enough to make him light-headed.

Even’s lips are just as soft as he imagined they’d be, his hands just as strong where they squeeze his waist. They’re both too long for the couch and that fact alone – that slight imperfection – is enough to put Isak’s mind at ease and take some of the pressure off. Because kissing Even is intense but it’s also fun and maybe he’s still a little awkward and unsure but that’s okay because that’s what makes it actually feel real.

“So we’re not going to that Halloween party, right?” Isak asks breathlessly as Even’s mouth gravitates towards his jaw.

Even pauses and Isak can feel his laugh reverberate against his skin. Even pushes himself up on his elbows, reaching out with one hand to pull the gold wreath – that Isak had definitely forgotten about and that’s definitely askew on top of his head right now – out of his hair to toss on the floor beside the couch.

“I think I’d rather stay here,” Even whispers as he smiles down at Isak and there’s a playfulness in his gaze that makes Isak’s stomach erupt with butterflies.

Isak licks his lips, bravely threads his fingers through Even’s hair like he’s been wanting to do since the day he met him and says, “We can do that.”

*

They migrate to Isak’s room right around the time Isak realises they’re making out in the very much _communal_ living room in his flat and that any of his roommates could come home at any stage.

It’s only when he’s standing in his own bedroom, watching Even take in the pictures and posters on the wall that his nerves start to set in again.

“So um, what do you wanna do?”

Even looks over his shoulder, eyebrows raised and mouth half quirked in a smile that’s somewhere between teasing and reassuring. However as soon as he seems to realise how much Isak is trying _not_ to panic all traces of playfulness disappear.

“Hey,” Even soothes, closing the distance between them in three quick steps and cupping Isak’s face gently between his hands. “Relax,” he murmurs, forehead briefly bumping against Isak’s in a comforting gesture. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Isak swallows and nods. “It’s not that I don’t want to-“

“But this is kind of a big deal and we haven’t really talked yet,” Even finishes for him with a smile so sincere Isak feels weak at the knees. “It’s  _okay_ ,” Even insists. “Let’s just- take our time.”

“Okay,” Isak whispers, feeling brave enough to tilt his chin up and silently ask for a kiss.

Even obliges with a grin on his face, pecking Isak’s lips once, twice, three times before stepping back. “But I would appreciate a change of clothes, if you’re offering. I didn’t really think my costume through,” he says, looking down at the flimsy tunic covering his torso. “It’s fucking freezing.”

Isak feels his mouth start to lift up in a smile and instantly, the nerves in his stomach begin to settle. “Told you my costume was more practical.”

Even scoffs. “I think the word you’re looking for is  _lazy_.”

Isak laughs, rooting through his wardrobe to find something for Even to wear. “I’m sorry which one of us is cold right now?”

Even’s “Fuck you!” is somewhat combatted by the fact that he’s laughing.

When Isak turns away from his closet he finds Even sitting on the end of his bed, looking up at him expectantly. He bites his lip at the expression on Even’s face and shoves the clothes into his waiting hands.

“Alright, God. You can have the Jesus shirt.”

Even raises his eyebrows before unfolding the t-shirt sitting in his lap. He laughs again and Isak thinks it might be becoming his favourite sound in the whole world. “Why do you have a t-shirt with a picture of the crucifixion on it?”

“It was Eskild’s,” Isak shrugs.

Before he can elaborate further Even is pulling the tunic up over his head, leaving him in just a plain white t-shirt and white leggings that don’t leave much to the imagination.

Isak immediately spins back to his open wardrobe. “I think I’m gonna change too,” he mumbles, pretending to search through his shelves to hide his burning face.

“Sure,” Even replies and by the sounds of it he has no fucking clue what he’s doing to Isak right now. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere anyway.”

Isak hums non-committedly and focuses on pulling on more comfortable clothes. When he turns back to the room at large he finds Even sitting exactly where he left him, except now dressed head to toe in Isak’s clothes and fuck, he looks good. Isak is so distracted by what he’s wearing he fails to notice the darkened expression on Even’s face until he finally drags his eyes away from Even’s torso.

Even’s looking at him completely unashamedly, eyes twinkling and expression full of anticipation and _Isak is so not used to this_.

 _He has a boy in his room_.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d get to have this anytime soon, never did he think he’d get to have  _Even_ , looking at him like he is and wearing his clothes.

“You gonna stand there all day or are you actually gonna come sit down with me?” Even asks and he’s teasing, voice light and devoid of any kind of pressure, but at the same time Isak can see the want on his face, can see the way his fingers are clenched in the duvet on either side of him.

It’s the thing that pushes Isak forward, closer and closer until the tips of his socked feet are touching Even’s, and it’s only then that Even lets go of the blanket in favour of taking his hands. Climbing into Even’s lap is a terrifyingly real experience but Even’s hands are gentle as they guide him and Even’s mouth is on his before he has too much time to start worrying.

Even’s lips are just as soft as before but there’s something unhurried about the way he kisses him now, as if they have all the time in the world.

He supposes they do.

Isak threads his fingers through Even’s hair and lets himself get lost in it, lets himself push closer until they’re chest to chest, lets himself tug at Even’s bottom lip like Even had done to him earlier, lets himself tighten his fingers in Even’s hair whenever the kiss becomes a little bit more heated. He lets himself  _want_  – which is something he hasn’t done in a really long time.

He’s not sure how much time has passed when Even tips them to the side so Isak is lying on the bed with Even’s leaning over him again but the move still shocks him.

“I like kissing you,” Even mumbles, lips catching on Isak’s as he speaks and Isak is about to melt into the mattress.

He’s not sure if he feels breathless because of the kissing or because of what Even just said but either way, his, “me too,” is hardly above a whisper.

Even reels back a little to look at him, smiling so softly Isak can’t help but return the gesture. And then Even’s ducking back down again, kissing his forehead and his cheek and his jaw and his lips and Isak hadn’t realise how starved for intimacy he’s been until just now.

As if reading his mind, Even suddenly starts speaking. “Where’s your laptop?”

Isak furrows his brow in confusion. “On the desk. Why?”

“Let’s watch a movie and cuddle,” he says decisively, pushing himself up off the bed in search of Isak’s desk.

Isak leans up on his elbows to stare at him in disbelief. How Even can be so… _forthright_ all the time and actually get away with it is so confusing. Then again, maybe Isak’s just terrible at saying no.

Even returns to the bed triumphantly with the laptop in his hands, setting it down at the foot of the mattress before climbing back in to sit beside Isak. Isak watches bemusedly as Even fusses with his pillows, making sure they’re standing against the wall in just the right position so they can lean against them. When he’s satisfied he makes himself comfortable, arms reaching out for Isak expectantly.

Isak settles back against him, tense and unsure for a moment while Even’s arms wrap around his waist. But then Even kisses the side of his head and murmurs a quiet, “Relax,” and Isak can’t help melting a little. Even is warm and solid beside him and as he pulls the laptop into his lap Isak gives into temptation and leans back to rest his head on his shoulder.

“So what do you want to watch?” Even asks. “Do you have any movies on your laptop or should we just stream something?”

“I have a few,” Isak replies distractedly, reaching over to touch the trackpad so he can open the right folder. “No sure if they’re up to your movie snob standards though.”

Even snorts, knocking Isak’s hand out of the way so he can scroll through the folder. Isak is so fixated on the movement of Even’s hand that it’s the only reason he notices when Even suddenly stills. Dragging his eyes away from Even’s hand, Isak looks up at the screen to see what’s caught his eye.

“Romeo and Juliet,” Even says, surprised.

Fuck.

“Uh yeah,” Isak hedges, steadfastly avoiding eye contact. “We were doing it in English and I thought watching the movie might help me make sense of it better.”

“Did you know Baz Luhrmann is my favourite director?” Even asks and Isak panics for a second, convinced he’s been caught but then he looks up and sees the genuine curiosity and excitement on Even’s face and realises his stalking habits are still safe for now.

“Really?” Well, they’d be safe if Isak was a better liar.

Thankfully, Even doesn’t really pay much attention to his unconvincing response, instead smiling widely. “Can we watch it?”

Even looks so excited Isak is pretty sure he’d agree to watch the fucking news if kept that smile on his face.

“Okay,” he agrees, biting his lip against a smile at the triumphant noise Even makes.

He talks through the entire movie, overloading Isak with extra details and tidbits about the film, with explanations about why certain shots are the _perfect_ shot or why Baz Luhrmann is a genius for fusing modern music and concepts with a Shakespearean tragedy.

Isak is so enamoured, he probably spends more time watching Even talk than he does focusing on the screen.

However there are moments when Even goes completely silent, expression rapt as he watches the scene unfold on screen and Isak loves these moments the most. Loves watching the way Even’s face changes as the scene does, loves how enchanted he becomes with what he’s watching.

But no amount of watching Even instead of the movie can actually stop the tears that burn behind Isak’s eyes when they get to the ending.

He wills himself not to let the tears fall but before he can subtly reach up to wipe his eyes one slips out anyway.

He hardly has time to react to it before Even’s suddenly leaning over and kissing his cheek and kissing the tear away.

“I didn’t peg you for the emotional type,” he teases, arm tightening around Isak’s waist as if he’s afraid he’ll pull away.

“Shut up,” Isak huffs, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m kidding,” Even says softly, catching the tip of Isak’s chin between his thumb and his forefinger to turn his head towards him. “I like that you cried. It means that it mattered to you, even if only for a few minutes. That’s what movies are supposed to do.”

Isak feels himself start to smile, leaning back against Even’s shoulder and tilting his head up to meet his gaze. “Is that why you like them so much?”

“Part of the reason,” Even admits, quietly, fingers lightly tracing over Isak’s cheek. “I’d like to tell a story that matters.”

Isak nods, silently waiting for him to continue. He could listen to Even talk like this forever, the quiet, hopeful tone in his voice, the smile that betrays some of his own insecurities – it makes him seem more human and more ethereal at the same time.

Isak is done for.

“Plus, movies are also a good way to get the boy you’ve been crushing on to kiss you,” Even adds with a smirk.

Isak raises his eyebrows, feeling a grin spread across his face. _Even said he has a crush on him_. “Oh really?”

“Mm, see? I’ve got you in my arms right now, don’t I?”

“So this was your plan all along?”

“Absolutely,” Even laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners before he ducks his head to slide their lips together.

Isak’s lost count of how many times they’ve kissed tonight but he’s sure this one is just as earth-shattering as the last. And the one before that. And the one before that.

“What do you want to do now that the movie’s over?” Isak asks in between kisses.

Even pulls back to appraise him with a raised eyebrow, “Well, that depends on if my plan worked?”

Isak considers him for a moment, considers the way his chin is still tilted towards Even, considers the light in Even’s eyes as he looks at him, and curls his hand around Even’s neck.

“It worked,” he whispers before closing the distance.

*

Time has never seemed endless like it does tonight.

Isak has lost track of the amount of conversations he and Even have had, of the number of he kisses he’s rolled closer to steal, of the amount of times and places Even has touched him.

There’s a hazy, quiet feeling to tonight.

Everything seems a little softer around the edges – his bed is cosier, the room is warmer, Even’s smile is brighter even in the dim light filtering through Isak’s flimsy curtains.

Isak never knew moments like this could actually exist. Moments like this were reserved for film scenes, they never happened in  _real life_. When he voices this thought Even laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners when he reaches out to card his fingers through Isak’s hair.

“We’re just practicing,” Even tells him quietly.

“For what?”

“For the movie I’m going to make about you,” Even whispers, index finger tapping the tip of Isak’s nose as he grins.

Isak stares at him in disbelief, the corners of his mouth lifting at just how…how unbelievably  _gone_  he is for Even. He shifts closer, narrowing the already miniscule space between them so he can twist his fingers in Even’s – in  _his_  – t-shirt. “What’s it about?” he asks, nose brushing against Even’s and lips parting as Even darts in to kiss him.

Even thumbs his cheekbone when he pulls back, smiling thoughtfully. “It’s about…a boy, named Isak.”

Isak rolls his eyes and scoffs, making Even chuckle and shake his head in an attempt to continue.

“I wasn’t finished,” he insists with another laugh. “It’s about a boy named Isak who looks like a prince and has-  _terribly_  little knowledge about his apparent favourite genre of music-“

“Fuck  _off_ ,” Isak huffs, shoving at Even’s chest and ducking his head to hide the involuntary grin that’s spread across his face. At least his red cheeks are well hidden with the light off.

Even laughs and kisses his cheek. “Will you let me finish?” He murmurs the words into the skin of Isak’s jaw and all Isak can do is nod while he tries to suppress his shiver.

“He’s the softest boy in the world,” Even continues, voice so low it’s hardly above a whisper. “And when some tall, blond guy sees him for the first time, he can’t help falling for him.”

Isak’s heart begins thumping heavily in his chest and it takes everything in him not to crush their lips together and kiss Even into oblivion. Instead, he curls his hand around Even’s neck and brings their faces closer together. Close enough that he can’t look Even directly in the eye without going cross-eyed. Close enough to kiss. “Will Isak fall for him back?”

“I don’t know,” Even admits, something like vulnerability colouring his features. “That part hasn’t been written yet.”

“I think I might know how it ends,” Isak tells him, holding back long enough for Even to catch his smile before he’s tipping forward for another kiss.

One kiss turns into two turns into too many. But time has slowed down for them tonight so he doesn’t think they need to rush.

*

Isak wakes up in the morning to two strong arms around him and to kisses being dropped on his shoulder.

He buries his face deeper in the pillow at first, snuggling closer to Even’s warmth, but Even seems to have realised he’s woken up and his kisses begin to wander up Isak’s neck, over his jaw and across his cheek until he can no longer bite back his grin and he’s turning in the circle of Even’s arms.

They end up face to face, so close the tips of their noses are touching, and Isak sees his own grin mirrored in Even’s expression.

“God morn,” Even whispers and Isak could really, _really_ get used to waking up like this.

“God morn,” he replies, heart beating heavily at the lazy kiss Even draws him into.

“Did you sleep well?” Even asks when he releases him.

And Isak realises he did. For the first time in what feels like weeks, he thinks he may have actually gotten a proper night’s sleep. He feels _rested_ which had been starting to seem like a foreign concept lately.

“Mm,” Isak hums in reply, slouching down a little to curl into Even’s chest. He can’t remember the last time he felt this warm, the last time he felt so full with this kind of contentment. He’s not sure he’s _ever_ felt like this, honestly.

“Are you hungry?” he asks once the silence has settled around them. He doesn’t know what time it is but if he’s lucky it’ll still be too early for any of the others to be up, especially Eskild since he’s probably hungover as fuck after being out last night. (Hopefully Noora – the only sober one – will have stayed at Eva’s.)

“I could eat,” Even answers, fingers trailing up and down Isak’s back and enough to lull him back to sleep.

Instead, he reluctantly pulls away to make a trip to the kitchen. “Wait right here,” he orders, holding back a whine at leaving the warmth of Even’s arms.

Even lets him go but his hands linger on Isak’s frame until he’s physically too far away to touch.

When Isak slips out into the hallway the apartment is blessedly silent and by the looks of it, no one has been up since their empty beer cans are still on the coffee table from the night before. Isak makes them toast for two reasons. 1. It’s quick and easy and he’d like to get back to Even as soon as possible. 2. It requires slightly more effort than cereal and he wants to impress Even a little bit.

He pours them both a glass of orange juice – it’s Noora’s, he’s going to have to replace that later -  before setting it on a tray with the plateful of toast and carries it back to his room as quickly as he dares.

Even is sitting up when he returns to his bedroom and he grins when he spots Isak with the tray. “Wow, breakfast in bed? Impressive.”

Isak rolls his eyes but secretly preens as he sets the tray down on his nightstand so he can climb back into bed. “Fuck off. If we ate in the kitchen my flatmates would emerge and start asking questions I don’t know how to answer yet.”

Even smirks but says nothing as Isak passes him the orange juice and sets the plate between them on top of the covers.

Isak is surprised at how- _not awkward_ this is? He feels settled, like this is a normal Saturday morning, like they do this all the time. And that’s a very appealing thought.

After breakfast and two stealthy trips to the bathroom, it doesn’t take long for them to end up back in each other’s arms.

And it shouldn’t be this easy.

He never thought it could be this easy. And it’s not, he supposes. Because Sonja still exists and Isak is still half-terrified of telling anyone the truth but when he’s here, alone with Even, it’s the easiest thing in the world. They fit together and it doesn’t matter if they’re kissing or talking or doing nothing at all, everything just feels _right_.

It’s around midday when Even’s phone starts buzzing for the first time and Isak has a pretty good idea of who it might be. Even ignores it though, cuddling closer to Isak and letting out a sigh when it finally stops.

“This is a mess,” he mutters after a moment and Isak finds it hard to keep the disappointment off his own face.

Even must notice because he suddenly draws closer to kiss Isak’s cheek and lips in quick succession. “I should talk to her.”

“And tell her what?” Isak asks with some trepidation. He feels his hands clutching a little tighter to Even and he doesn’t mean to but even the _thought_ of letting Even go is incomprehensible right now.

“Tell her what I should’ve told her from the moment I first saw you.” Even meets his gaze and the sincerity in his expression is enough to overwhelm him. “I want to be with you.”

The words make Isak freeze even though in the rational part of his brain he was half-expecting them. He just- can’t believe it? He can’t believe that Even wants him, that there’s a whole potential life laid out in front of him right now that starts and ends with the boy in his arms.

Even must take his silence for something else, however, because he keeps talking. “As long as you want that too, that is.”

Isak stares at him, making no attempt to hold back his smile. “I want that too,” he whispers before crushing their mouths together and kissing Even like he means it.

“Tell her,” he mumbles when they break apart, still pressed too close. “But stay a while first.”

Even smiles, thumb gently pressing against Isak’s bottom lip before he draws their mouths together once more.

“I can do that,” he says.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!! :') 
> 
> if ur lookin' for me on tumblr i'm at [ littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
